


At the Back of His Mind

by Faefyre



Series: On the Tip of his Tongue [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Multi, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre
Summary: Spencer has a fantasy about showing Aaron off.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Series: On the Tip of his Tongue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745164
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	At the Back of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of On the Tip of His Tongue, and you should probably read part one if only to see how Aaron and Spence's dynamic developed.

Spencer watched Aaron closely. The slight sheen of sweat on his chest, left hand steadily stroking his cock, right hand on his thigh. Spencer smiled and decided that Aaron could stand - and would enjoy - to be pushed further. Aaron’s head was thrown back and he was making the most delicious noises almost continually. 

Spencer moved down the bed to where Aaron was kneeling and knelt behind him. He let a hand trail down Aaron’s back from neck to ass and was rewarded with a breathy, “Oh, Spencer,” making his cock twitch although he had just come minutes ago. 

“Move faster,” Spencer commanded, quietly, and Aaron complied instantly, his rhythm faltering a little at the added stimulation. 

“You know,” Spencer said conversationally, his hand travelling back to Aaron’s neck to stay there, “you’re magnificent like this. So beautiful. So bloody obedient.” He squeezed Aaron’s neck slightly and got a moan in response. 

“You know what I would like?” he continued and didn’t wait for Aaron to reply. “I’d like to show you off when you’re submitting like this. So gorgeous, doing what you’re told. Someone else watching you being so good for me. God, that turns me on, Aaron.” Spencer bit his lip as his words shot straight to his cock, and from the sounds Aaron was making, it was much the same for him. 

Spencer watched Aaron stroking himself, his rhythm suddenly off, and noticed the blush that was blooming bright red from Aaron’s chest up to his neck and cheeks. 

“Mmm,” Spencer hummed quietly, “I guess I’m not the only one with that fantasy.” Aaron groaned and forced out, “Fuck, Spencer, please, I really can’t -” and Spencer knew he was telling the truth, that Spencer’s little fantasy had propelled him so close to the brink that he couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Yes,” Spencer said, gently, stroking Aaron’s neck reassuringly, “come, Aaron.” 

Aaron threw his head back and moaned, and Spencer whispered in his ear about how good he was being until he was spent. 

**************

Spencer let the thought of showing Aaron off simmer for a few days. He knew very well that, sometimes, fantasies weren’t meant to be made reality. This one, however, he hadn’t been able to shake. There was nothing for it then but to discuss it with Aaron.

Spencer started the conversation when they were having a glass of wine after dinner, sitting on the couch, having a mellow evening. 

“We have to talk about something.”

Aaron knew Spencer well enough by now not to get spooked immediately, so he just settled back into the couch and said, “Okay. What about?”

“Dave.” Spencer said seriously, and Aaron’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Dave?” he echoed, and Spencer looked slightly exasperated.

“I knew it. You just don’t notice it, do you?”

“Notice what?” Aaron asked, bewildered. 

“He’s flirting with you. Constantly.” Spencer sipped his wine.

“Oh come on, he’s not. We’re old friends, and -”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Listen, I’m not jealous. It’s not about that, I like Dave, you know that. I just wasn’t sure you had noticed.” 

“I’m still not sure it ever happened, as a matter of fact.” Aaron looked even more bewildered now than before Spencer had explained himself.

“Aaron, I don’t want to give you a heart attack, but when Dave joined the team, we all thought you two had a thing.” Spencer couldn’t help being slightly gleeful.

“You - you what?!” Aaron sputtered. “Spencer! Good god, nothing ever happened between us!”

Spencer laughed at his exasperation and ran a hand through Aaron’s hair. “I know that now. What I’m saying is, he wishes it had. Trust me, I’m a top notch profiler.” Spencer grinned.

“Not to be raining on your parade, but I’m kind of a top notch profiler too, and I-”

“It doesn’t count when it’s about yourself,” Spencer interrupted him, chuckling. “I don’t know how you can miss the constant glances, the jibes - he definitely has the hots for you.”

Aaron let out a breath and sunk into the pillows, resting his head on the edge of the couch. “I mean, yeah, maybe, and there was this time in Vermont -”

“A-ha!” Spencer crowed triumphantly, moving on top of Aaron, straddling his lap. “I want to know everything about Vermont.”

“But Spencer, that was so long ago. I had just joined the BAU, and I just - I suppose I had a crush.” He ducked his head.

Spencer hummed and drew a finger along Aaron’s lower lip. He followed up with a gentle kiss and said, “That’s not strange, he has a strong personality and is excellent at what he does.”

“Yeah, except I was just married. It was - it was a good feeling, the one I had for Dave, but I never enjoyed any of it.” Aaron’s face turned sad.

“Tell me about it, tell me what you were feeling.” Spencer said quietly.

“It was - it was nothing like what we have, I want you to know that -” Aaron said quickly.

“Aaron. I know that already,” Spencer interrupted. “Otherwise you’d be with him and not with me. I told you, I’m not jealous. I’m not even worried, I’m just curious.”

“Okay,” Aaron took a deep breath. “I think - or I’m pretty sure, knowing what I know now, that a lot had to do with me wanting to be submissive. Dave just struck that chord with me, I wanted to please him so damn badly. You better believe that I still know how he takes his coffee, and I’ve never brought anyone else coffee in my life - at work that is.” Aaron smiled, because coffee in bed was quite the regular occurrence on weekends, when Spencer liked to sleep in. “I used to do it every morning for him. I just - I had to channel all that energy somewhere.”

“So eager to please,” Spencer whispered, leaning in for another kiss. “Tell me where you channeled that energy, then.”

“Exactly where you think,” Aaron said, still seeming slightly embarrassed. Spencer knew that the only reason he was still talking about this was because he saw that it was turning Spencer on, and he himself was half hard just thinking about it. “I masturbated, a lot. Sometimes at work, in the restroom, because I couldn’t be around him without getting hard. I would work so hard for his praise and then I’d have to touch myself as soon as he gave it to me.” He smiled as he thought back, “I was so confused.”

“About why it happened?”

“Yeah. I think it was the first time I felt the urge to submit like that, and I didn’t understand what was happening. Now I do - I like to submit, I like to be praised, but back then I was so confused that non-sexual things could have such an impact on me.”

“What happened in Vermont?” Spencer asked curiously.

“I had - I guess you could say, I had a crisis of conscience. I was thinking about Dave constantly, and I was feeling so guilty about it. I sat down and came to the conclusion that I either had to do something about it to get it out of my system or I had to just stop.”

“Oh, Aaron.”

“Don’t pity me yet, I haven’t even told you what happened.”

“What happened is, you decided to be true to your marriage and forego what would have given you pleasure and joy right there and then. And you soldiered on. You’re Aaron Hotchner, that’s the only thing that could have happened.” Spencer cupped his cheek tenderly and kissed him softly. 

Aaron looked him in the eyes, and took a deep breath. “I walked in on him, you know. I - we were rooming together, and I barged into the room without knocking because I was sure he was still at the station, but he had gone back to the hotel early. He had just come out of the shower, and I saw him in all his glory - and I, I stared for a minute and then just ran out of there.”

“To do what?” Spencer asked, although he already knew the answer,

“To jerk off in the closest bathroom. I had never reacted to anyone like that before, and it made me so uncomfortable.”

“What did Dave say?” Spencer wondered.

“Nothing. We never spoke of it again. I think he assumed I was embarrassed and didn’t want to make me any more uncomfortable than I already was, so we never mentioned it. But I never forgot it. I started calling Haley ten times or so a day to keep my mind on her. I tried to stay away from Dave as much as I could and I just - I tried to stop thinking like I did. And at some point, it worked. I wasn’t any happier for it, but I thought it was worth it to keep my conscience clear, and to give Haley an honest chance.” Aaron had a faraway look on his face. 

“And you didn’t have to think about submission for a while.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said quietly. “Though that didn’t take long, and you know how that conversation went.”

“Yes.” Spencer kissed him gently. “But, I’m bringing this up because of the other night.”

Aaron looked shocked. “The other night when you said you wanted to show me off?”

“Yes.” Spencer’s eyes didn’t leave Aaron’s, knowing he’d understand. 

“And you think Dave…?” 

“Yes,” Spencer said again, searching Aaron’s face for a reaction.

“You think he’d really want to?” Aaron questioned, his voice as insecure as Spencer had ever heard it. 

Spencer chuckled. “Off the top of my head, I don’t know a single person who wouldn’t be delighted to watch you.”

Aaron ducked his head. “I’m sure that’s exaggerated. But - how are we - I mean, will we just ask him?”

Spencer was delighted that they had moved into territory where Aaron apparently seriously considered the whole thing. “I think the question should come from you.”

“From me?!” Aaron looked terrified.

“Yeah,” Spencer said, and chose this moment to bring his hand between them and cover Aaron’s erection through his jeans. “Don’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on.” He gave his cock a squeeze and Aaron gasped.

“It does, but it is so embarrassing, and what if he says no?”

“He won’t,” Spencer whispered in his ear, using both hands to open Aaron’s jeans.

*******************

It was easy enough to get themselves invited to Dave’s for dinner. He was always delighted to cook for the team, and Spencer rather thought he was looking forward to seeing the two of them together outside of work.

He noticed Aaron was picking at his food, which wasn’t like him, and sure enough, after a few minutes, Dave asked him if everything was okay.

Spencer recognized the all-or-nothing look on Aaron’s face as he resolutely put his knife and fork to the side and asked Dave, “Do you remember the family annihilator case in Vermont? When I had barely joined the BAU?”

“The Smithson case?” Dave looked bewildered. “I guess so, why?”

“Do you remember how I was always so eager for your praise, always trying to do things so you’d notice me?”

Dave smiled. “Yeah. I figured you really wanted the fast track.”

Aaron swallowed and said, “It wasn’t about that. It was about the praise. Praise from you.”

“Oh,” Dave said, and Spencer had a hard time not taking over the conversation, seeing how hard it was for Aaron. “I have to admit that the idea occurred to me at the time, but what with you being newly wed and all -”

“I - I basically had a submissive streak a mile wide. And I guess, well,” he looked at Spencer, who smiled steadily at him, nodding his head in encouragement. “I guess I had a bit of a crush.”

“You had a crush? On me?” Dave looked surprised. “But Aaron, you were calling Haley I don’t know how many times a day!”

“I know,” Aaron explained seriously. “Because I had a crush on you. I couldn’t make it work, in my head, so I called her to be distracted from you. Seeing you naked that one time almost did me in.”

Spencer thought he had never seen Dave look so stunned. 

“I - I don’t know what to say, Aaron. I hope I didn’t hurt you back then. I had no idea it went so far.”

“You didn’t hurt me. I hurt myself by denying what I really needed. I did that for many years.” Aaron looked down at his plate of neglected pasta.

“I’m sorry,” Dave said, his voice soft with concern. Spencer smiled, he had a good feeling about this.

“It’s okay now,” Aaron said, casting a quick look towards Spencer. “I get what I need. I’m happy with Spencer.”

Spencer’s heart swelled, and Dave said, “Good, that’s good.”

Spencer could see that Dave was still mystified as to why this conversation was even happening.

“The thing is,” Aaron plowed on bravely, starting to blush, “that submissive streak is still there. And - I mean, I am submissive a lot of the time with Spencer. Sexually.”

Dave’s eyes grew wide, and Spencer wondered if Dave was as turned on as he was, listening to Aaron talking about his submission.

“And, a little while ago, we talked about,” Aaron swallowed, but refused to back down. “We talked about Spencer showing me off when I’m submissive.”

Dave looked dazed. “Oh?”

“Yeah. And we were wondering if you - if you’d like to be the one - if you’d like to watch us. Watch me.” Aaron sagged back in his chair, and Spencer could barely keep himself from telling him how proud he was of him.

“I - you -” Dave was fumbling for words. “You want me to watch you having sex?” He looked disbelievingly at Spencer when Aaron just nodded, and Spencer said, “Yes, that was the general idea. If you’re willing.”

“That might be the most tempting offer I’ve ever got,” he said after a few seconds.

“Then say yes,” Aaron said quietly, and Dave gave a short laugh and said, “What, did you honestly think I’d say no?”

Spencer grinned, and Aaron said relieved, “Thank God. I just wasn’t sure.”

“You can be a bit of a fool sometimes,” Dave said affectionately, and it was all Spencer could do not to giggle.

***********************

Spencer motioned for Dave to sit in an armchair opposite the bed in a corner of the bedroom. He could see Aaron was nervous, almost skittish, and wanted him to concentrate on him and not on Dave for now.

“Just say the word and this stops,” Spencer said quietly. Aaron nodded. “I’ll take care of you. Never doubt that.”

“I never have,” Aaron said and smiled for the first time since they arrived at Dave’s.

“Good,” Spencer replied. “Get undressed.”

Aaron obeyed, as Spencer knew he would, and started undressing by pulling his sweater and undershirt over his head. Spencer heard a sharp intake of breath from Dave’s direction and suddenly felt an unexpected wave of possessiveness surge through him.

He pulled Aaron towards himself by his belt and kissed him deeply, running his hands down his back. Aaron kissed back gratefully, and Spencer gasped softly in order to take up all of his senses.

He opened Aaron’s jeans before he pulled his own shirt over his head. Aaron pulled his jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them, while Spencer did the same. 

Spencer glanced over toward Dave and saw him leaning forward in his chair, eyes dark, taking in Aaron and himself. 

They were both half hard already, and seeing Dave stare at Aaron while knowing he was all his turned Spencer on as much as seeing Aaron naked in front of him.

“On your knees,” Spencer said quietly, “suck me off.”

As soon as he uttered the words, Aaron folded down gracefully, hands on his thighs, and took Spencer into his mouth. Spencer moaned under his breath and ran a hand through Aaron’s hair, landing on the nape of his neck as he usually did. He rocked forward into Aaron’s mouth, feeling his delicious wet warmth around him. 

“Swallow,” Spencer murmured, and Aaron did, taking him in all the way. Spencer groaned and couldn’t help but throw his head back, his hand squeezing Aaron’s neck.

Dave moaned, and when Spencer looked over, he was palming himself through his pants. 

Spencer started fucking Aaron’s mouth, drawing a filthy sound from him. He knew Aaron got turned on by this and could see that he was fully hard now, leaking precome, without even having touched himself.

He definitely wanted to come fucking Aaron though, so he said “Stop,” quietly, and Aaron let his cock go with a regretful look in his eyes.

“Get on the bed. Face that way,” Spencer directed, indicating the direction Dave was sitting. Dave was breathing heavily, Spencer noticed, and it didn’t leave Aaron unaffected. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat on his skin, as he took in Dave watching him. He knelt with his hands on his thighs and waited for Spencer. 

Spencer went over to the nightstand to pick up the lube Dave had provided earlier. He knelt on the bed behind Aaron, and started preparing him. When he hit Aaron’s prostate for the first time, all three of them gasped.

“How much burn do you want?” Spencer asked him, and Aaron closed his eyes, bore down on Spencer’s fingers and forced out, “This. It’s perfect.”

Spencer bit his lip as he coated his cock with lube, he was really too turned on. Aaron being submissive like this always brought him to the brink lightning fast, and Dave being there only made matters worse. 

He took a few deep breaths and saw that Aaron’s hands were scratching his thighs, leaving red marks. 

“You’re so good, Aaron,” he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, as he carefully guided his cock and breached Aaron. “So good for me, darling.”

Aaron groaned both at the intrusion and the praise and shoved his hips backward to get more of Spencer inside him.

“Cut it out,” Spencer chided him gently, and kept sinking slowly into him. 

Aaron was panting by the time Spencer started fucking him in earnest, and Spencer could hardly stand it. Dave was palming himself furiously, his eyes dark on Aaron, and Spencer was so turned on by Dave seeing how insanely hot Aaron was that he almost lost control.

“Please, Spencer, harder,” Aaron moaned, and Spencer couldn’t help but pound into him, the noise of their bodies slapping against each other obscenely loud. 

He knew he and Aaron were both close, and from what he could see of Dave, he was going to come in his pants any second. That would be a shame, Spencer suddenly thought, and stilled for a moment. Aaron keened at the loss of motion, and Dave groaned. 

Spencer looked at Dave and said, “Don’t come yet. Trust me.” Dave just stared at him, but took his hand off his bulge and clawed at the chair’s armrest instead. 

“Aaron, I’m going to come inside you. I want you to keep your hands where they are. You’re not coming yet.”

“Oh God, okay,” Aaron moaned, and Spencer could see Dave gripping the armrests tighter.

“You’re so good, Aaron, so fucking hot. I’m going to come so hard inside you.”

He really didn’t have it in him to wait any longer, so he started moving again, setting a punishing pace. He didn’t want to make Aaron and Dave wait for too long, and he also really, really needed to let go. He relished the feeling of having Aaron’s tightness around him, and was endlessly turned on by the way Aaron and Dave were staring at each other, drinking in each other’s noises. 

Spencer reached around and took Aaron’s cock in his hand, tugging a few times before letting go. Aaron was moaning with every breath now, and Spencer knew it had to be torture for him to keep his orgasm at bay. That thought set him off, and he came with a shout and a last thrust, spilling himself deep inside Aaron. 

He took a few deep breaths. Aaron was kneeling quietly, breathing harshly, whimpering when Spencer moved out of him. 

“So good,” Spencer said soothingly, running his hand through Aaron’s hair. “So perfect for me.”

After a minute, when his breathing had returned to normal, he told Aaron, “Kneel in front of the bed, with your back to Dave.”

Aaron did so without question, moving quickly and efficiently.

Spencer looked at Dave and said, “If you want to, you can come over and he’ll suck you off.”

Aaron’s hand shot to his cock to squeeze the base, and Spencer smiled, sat down on the bed and put his hand back on Aaron’s neck. 

Dave was staring at him, saying, “If I *want* to?”

“Yeah,” Spencer said. “Come here, sit next to me.”

Dave didn’t need to be told twice, he was sitting next to Spencer and in front of Aaron in a second. 

“I feel distinctly overdressed,” he murmured, staring at Aaron.

“Get rid of your clothes, then,” Spencer said easily, and after what seemed like a second of doubt, Dave undressed in record time.

His cock hard and weeping, he sat back down. “So how-?” he looked to Spencer for guidance. 

“Tell him to start when you’re ready. He’ll come when you tell him to.” Spencer had thought, before, that he would never give up this much control, but now, in the moment, it just felt right. 

Dave looked at Aaron and asked, “Is that what you want, Aaron?” and Aaron nodded and said, “God, yes, Dave.”

Dave stretched out a hand slowly and ran it through Aaron’s hair. “Good. Start.”

And Aaron licked his cock from base to tip, before running his tongue around the head. He started to suck lightly and Dave seemed unable to look at him any longer, he left one hand in his hair and leaned back on the other, moaning helplessly.

Spencer watched with rapt attention. Aaron’s hands were clawing at his thighs, leaving bruises. He was desperate, Spencer could see, but determined not to touch his angry red cock. His mouth was stretched obscenely around Dave’s cock, and Spencer already felt the first tendrils of arousal again.

Aaron groaned around the cock in his mouth and took it in deeper, sucking greedily. Dave sounded as though he wasn’t able to take much more, and Spencer saw when Aaron swallowed around him and Dave gave a hoarse shout. 

“God, Aaron, come with me,” Dave panted, and Aaron moaned at that, swallowing again and again until he had Dave shouting and coming down his throat. Spencer watched him swallow in fascination, knowing that this was what he looked like when he took Spencer. Aaron barely touched his cock before he came, groaning in bliss around Dave’s cock. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Dave ground out, his hand still in Aaron’s hair, “you’re perfect, Aaron.”

“So good,” Spencer whispered, “come up here.”

Aaron climbed on to the bed, shaking, lying between Spencer and Dave, who both ran their hands over him, telling him how amazing he was over and over again.

Aaron was almost asleep, when it dawned on Spencer that he should at least ask if they were welcome to stay the night.

“Dave,” he said quietly, “we can drive home if you want us to.”

“What? No!” Dave said emphatically, seeming scandalized that his hospitality was being questioned. “I can sleep in one of the guest rooms, if you want. You stay here.”

“No, Dave, stay,” Aaron murmured, throwing an arm over Dave’s chest and putting his face in the crook of his neck. 

Dave looked down at him with a tenderness in his gaze that Spencer wholeheartedly approved of. He looked at Spencer and Spencer nodded, reached down and threw the comforter over all three of them. He curled up behind Aaron like he always did, and didn’t miss the small sigh of contentment that escaped Aaron at feeling him close by.

**********************

Spencer woke up in the morning after an excellent night’s sleep to find that they were miraculously still in the same position they fell asleep in. 

Dave was awake and smiled at him, but obviously didn’t want to disturb Aaron, who was still fast asleep. 

Spencer had no such hang ups, he knew how Aaron liked to be woken up when they had time in the morning. He ran his hand down Aaron’s side, slowly, until he reached around and took his morning erection in hand.

Dave watched riveted, whispering, “Good god, Spencer,” as Aaron woke up with a gorgeous moan.

Spencer gave him a few more slow strokes, and asked, “What do you want, Aaron?” Aaron looked first at him, then at Dave, then at him again, and Spencer believed he and Dave were in agreement when Spencer said, “Anything you want.”

Aaron turned around to face Dave and asked, “Can I kiss you?” Dave muttered something in Italian, before dipping his head down so Aaron could reach his lips. Spencer could see how Aaron licked into Dave’s mouth, and just like that he was achingly hard. 

Dave moaned into the kiss, and Spencer could see that he was rock hard already, moving one hand to stroke himself slowly.

Aaron broke the kiss when they both needed some air, looked Dave straight in the eye and said, “I want you to fuck me.” Dave just stared, and Aaron continued, “I want you to take me, hard and fast, on my knees. I want your hand on my cock, telling me when to come.”

Dave’s eyes found Spencer’s and Spencer tried to put all the lust and agreement he felt into his gaze. Dave nodded minutely. 

“All right,” he said hoarsely, and Aaron smiled. He turned around to face Spencer and kissed him softly, tangling his hands in Spencer’s unruly curls. 

“You,” Aaron said dreamily, “I want to suck you off until you don’t know your own name.”

Spencer grinned. “That will take about ten seconds then,” he joked, relishing Aaron’s touch. 

He heard Dave snort from behind, “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

“No, you’re not,” Spencer said, “And if Aaron wants to, he can tell you how we got together some time.”

“A-ha!” Dave said triumphantly, “I always knew there was more to that story!”

“Really,” muttered Aaron. “I’m waiting here, ready to be fucked, and you two want to trade stories.”

“I didn’t say right now,” Dave murmured, running his hands down Aaron’s sides, making him shiver. “On your hands and knees, Aaron.”

Aaron gasped at the command, his cock already hard and leaking precome, and positioned himself in front of Spencer and Dave, facing the edge of the bed. 

Dave grabbed lube and a condom from the bedside table and kneeled behind Aaron. Spencer moved to the side so he could see Dave preparing Aaron, not wanting to miss a thing. 

Dave buried a finger in Aaron’s hole, making him moan, and Spencer could see that he wouldn’t want much preparation today, that he wanted to feel the burn from Dave’s thick cock. Spencer stroked himself lightly at the sight of the two of them, Dave now using two fingers, and Aaron rocking back to take more of them inside himself.

“So eager,” Dave said fondly, and Spencer could see from Aaron’s face what an impact Dave’s words had on him. 

He knew Aaron was close already and that he would have a hard time waiting to come. Spencer smiled - this was going to be fun.

Aaron, meanwhile, had had quite enough preparation and was begging Dave, “Please, Dave, I’m ready, give it to me.”

“All right, boy, one second,” Dave murmured, slipping on the condom and lubing himself up. Spencer saw Aaron squeeze his eyes shut when Dave called him “boy”, and he hoped Dave knew what he was doing to Aaron.

Dave held Aaron by the hips and pressed his cock slowly into him. Aaron went down to be able to put his weight on his forearms and groaned, no doubt feeling stretched to a maximum, Spencer knew. 

When Dave was fully sheathed, he closed his eyes for a second and mouthed something that was, if Spencer had to guess, probably an Italian curse. He knew how overwhelmingly tight and hot Aaron was, and understood him only too well.

Dave began to move, and Aaron bore down on him. They both gasped, and Spencer, who didn’t want to wait any longer, moved off the bed and stood in front of Aaron.

He looked at Dave and said quietly, “If you can, let him come from sucking me off, then you can fuck him through it.” 

Dave nodded with a moan, and Spencer concentrated on Aaron, who was already on the brink. He was covered in sweat, rocking back onto Dave’s cock, and when Spencer ran a hand through his hair, he gasped quietly. He looked at Spencer, eyes wild, and Spencer smiled at him tenderly. It was so good seeing him getting what he wanted, what he had wanted for so long. 

Spencer took his own cock in his hand and guided it towards Aaron’s mouth. Aaron came up on his hands and licked greedily at the head of Spencer’s cock, seeming eager to serve them both at the same time.

He took Spencer’s cock in further, earning him a groan from Spencer, while Dave at the same time thrust into him harder, obviously turned on by what he was seeing.

Spencer could not possibly wait any longer. This was all incredibly hot, Aaron on his knees being used by both him and Dave and enjoying it tremendously, if his weeping cock was any indication. He kept his hand at the back of Aaron’s neck and slowly but surely shoved his cock down his throat. 

Aaron keened at that, and Spencer knew how much he loved having his mouth fucked, so he obliged and started to move in and out of his mouth at a quick pace. Aaron swallowed around him, which made Spencer make the most obscene noises. Dave on the other hand was definitely turned on by what was happening and fucked Aaron hard and fast now, his hands digging into his hips.

Spencer decided he didn’t have it in him to draw this out, and with a last violent shove he came down Aaron’s throat, a hoarse shout being wrung from his throat. Dave fucked into Aaron without restraint, and told him soon after, “Now, boy,” in a commanding voice. Aaron let Spencer’s cock slip out of his throat as he shouted, even before Dave’s hand reached his cock, and exploded between them. Dave fucked him through his orgasm as well as he could, and a few seconds after he came with a heartfelt groan.

They all tumbled down on the bed together, and Spencer couldn’t help himself but whisper into Aaron’s ear that he was so good, the best thing that had ever happened to him, so good.

*********************

Later, after Dave had made them all breakfast even though they had offered to go out, Spencer thought that this had turned out to be more about sharing Aaron than showing him off, and he was surprisingly okay with that. He looked at Aaron, who was chatting with Dave over coffee, saw how relaxed his posture and how open his smile was. To think that he was his, and Spencer was his in turn, was at times overwhelming him with emotion. There was enough of that for all three of them, Spencer decided, and he happily joined the conversation.


End file.
